The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by Vampi Katherine
Summary: Draco is going to win Hermione back even if that means singing in front of the Great Hall with the Slytherins as backup...


A/N: Hello! This is one of my first song fics. I'm nervous about posting it. But I'm also excited. I always said I wouldn't write a song fic but here one goes! So enjoy! Read and Review!

~Katherine~

Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, and Daphne Greengrass strutted into the Great Hall like always. But today was different. Each of them had a big smirk on their face.

They were planning something!

Malfoy had pulled back his long white hair with a green bow. His story silver eyes, which were usually cold, were filled with warmth and happiness. His face held laugh lines. Something thought to have not existed on a Malfoy's face.

He was being tugged to the Slytherin Table by Blaise and Theodore. Pansy, Daphne, Theo, Draco, and Blaise took out there wands

With a pop several instruments appeared. Malfoy jumped onto the table as did Blaise and Theo.

Pansy grabbed the red and blue bass, Blaise grabbed the purple guitar, Theo sat down behind the red drum set, Daphne sat behind a big black keyboard and Draco took the front with a microphone in hand.

As the first notes were being played a hush washed over the Great Hall. Everyone turned to face the Slytherin Princes and Princesses. The teachers turned with curious faces. All except for Severus Snape who sat there smirking and giving a knowing look. With a nod and a glance between Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy.

The song began with a "5, 5, 6, 7, 8!"

Draco looked at the audience and spoke loudly, "This is for the girl I love!"

"_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move_

_Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand_

_Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"_

Draco grabbed the mic and jumped off the table. He spun around and ran to the Ravenclaw table. All eyes still trained on him

"_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand_

_I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man_

_I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do_

_How can I move on when I've been in love with you?"_

Draco grabbed Cho then pushed her back down shaking his head.

"'_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street"_

Draco grabbed Luna a twirled her around then sat her down on the bench and walked toward the Hufflepuff's.

"_So I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

_Policeman says son you can't stay here_

_I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year_

_Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows_

_If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go"_

He grabbed Hannah Abbott and Rebekah Montoke and spun them into his arms then sat the red faced girls down.

"'_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_And you see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving"_

Draco slowly made his way to the Gryffindor table. Looking sluggish yet energetic.

"_People talk about the guy_

_Who's waiting on a girl, oh whoa_

_There are no holes in his shoes_

_But a big hole in his world_

_Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved_

_And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news_

_And you'll come running to the corner_

_'Cause you'll know it's just for you"_

Lavender jumped to Draco and tried to kiss her but then he spun and slid to miss her attack. He slowly shook his head. He turned toward the Golden Trio.

"_I'm the man who can't be moved_

_I'm the man who can't be moved_

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we meet_

_Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street"_

He grabbed Hermione and pulled her close. He gently twirled her Chocolate-Honey colored locks in his hands.

"_So I'm not moving_

_('Cause if one day you wake up, find that you're missing me)_

_I'm not moving_

_(And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be)_

_I'm not moving_

_(Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet)_

_I'm not moving_

_(Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street)_

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move"_

"Hermione Granger, I'm sorry I broke up with you. I knew it was meant to be a secret but I love you too much to keep this a secret. I just wanted you to know that if you ever want me back you'll know where to find me. Maybe not here at Hogwarts. But at the Manor or at the Zabini Manor or maybe even Malfoy enterprise. But damn it Hermione I love you no matter what people say!"

"Draco," Hermione croaked. "I love you too! Can you forgive me for being a know-it-all?"

"Of course love!"

"Aww!" Everyone said together.

And this was the story of How Hermione and Draco finally came out into the open as a couple.

~Fin~


End file.
